The Flash: The Blood of the Flash
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Finale part of the Flash Series) (Iris/Barry) Tragedy has struck Central City, how will Iris and Joe cope? Will Ra's Al Ghul win the final fight.


The Blood of the Flash

(The Final in the trilogy, please enjoy)

When the one you love dies, it leaves a hole in your life which nothing can fill… in this case of Iris and Joe it was definitely true.

Star Labs:

The sky rumbled over head as the thunder echoed throughout the night, the lab was silent except the sound's of crying and screaming, Joe was sitting with his back to the wall as tears poured down his face, Caitlin had lost somebody else she cared about in Star Labs, Doctor Wells was motionless, Cisco on his knees outside the Particle Accelerator doors, Iris was kneeling in the main lab cradling a bloodied and dead body of her best friend and boyfriend, her hero was dead with a sword in his gut.

Joe looked around the corner as the tears fell freely, Barry looked peaceful… his eyes were closed, he died in the arms of the woman he loved but in the end it didn't matter to any of them, they had still lost their Barry to Ra's.

Felicity and Diggle arrived later and Diggle held her up as she cried, both her heroes were dead, there was nothing left for them… Diggle let a slight tear escape.

"We need to get that sword out of him" Joe muttered brokenly and Iris agreed, seeing her Barry with a sword in his gut was wrong, nothing felt right anymore everything was just dark.

Taking the grip firmly he pulled the sword out and threw it away across the room angrily yelling as he looked to his kids, Iris sobbed and cried like never before, she was broken without Barry Allen.

Earlier that day:

Barry stood there in silence as the news hit him "What?" he needed to hear it again in case he heard wrong.

"Ra's Al Ghul… He's here in Central City" Caitlin repeated her words.

"Do we know where yet?" he asked unclenching his fist.

"No… but we will" Cisco was at his computer typing away.

"Barry, Iris why don't you both go home and get some rest" Joe said wanting his kids to get some more rest after the recent events involving Marcus Riley, the silver lightning speedster which Cisco named Boltage or Bolt. Barry was going to argue but knew it was pointless so he picked up Iris and super sped them back to their home they shared with Joe after Iris moved back in, Joe was fair on the rules… as long as they keep their actions and fun to when he was out then everyone was happy.

Barry and Iris sat on the sofa in silence before she Broke it "Who is this Ra's Al Ghul?" she asked curiously.

"He's the leader of the League of Assassins… he killed a good friend of mine" he let a tear slip from his eyes and Iris rested her head on his shoulders "What are you going to do?" she asked and he breathed out a sigh "I'll make him pay, then I'll imprison him in the Particle Accelerator" he leaned back and held her close to his body.

"I'm scared Barry" Iris Whispered.

"I'm here… I'm not going anywhere?" he whispered kissing her deeply.

Present time:

Iris was not moving, her eyes was locked on Barry's "You said you were not going anywhere" she whispered "Please… come back" she cried buried her face into his neck.

"Iris" Joe whispered "We need to get him off this floor"

Iris reluctantly released him and watched as her father scoop him off the floor, a pool of blood now remains on the ground where he once lay, following her father to the table she sat next to him, her father was about to cover his body when Iris stopped him "No… let me say my goodbyes first" she whispered and he nodded before pressing a kiss to his boys head "Goodbye son" he left not wanting Iris to see the tears.

Iris let a finger trail along his cheeks softly, his pale skin soft under her fingers "I love you Barry… I don't know how I can cope without you, I wish we had more time together" she took a deep breath as she struggled to keep her tears at bay "D-d-d-dad's broken, he misses his kid… you were always like a son to him… please Barry… Wake up" she whispered breaking down again.

Caitlin was sat on her own, her tars falling as she thought about Barry and Ronny, 2 people she cared about was lost to her, Ronny who she thought was dead but instead found out he had changed into a Meta-human, Barry was now dead and lying on the bed with his girlfriend by his side.

Joe crumbled to pieces when he found he was alone, falling to his knees he let the tears fall not caring anymore, his kid who he had watched over after the death of his mother and the false imprisonment of his father was now dead.

Earlier:

Barry and Iris were cuddled up on the couch when the call came through on the phone.

"Urgh Barry… It's Star Labs" Iris grumbled and Barry groaned "Tell them I'm not home" he kissed along her neck and shoulders softly causing her to shiver "Now that's an enticing thought" she smirked and handed him the phone "but it might be important"

Grumbling Barry took the phone "Hello" he answered.

"Barry Allen" a strange voice sounded on the other end.

"Yes who is this?" he asked curiously.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul… Leader of the League of Assassins" Ra's introduced himself through the phone.

Barry looked to the caller ID and noticed it was Caitlin's phone and his eyes widened getting to his feet "Where is Caitlin?"

"She's here… with everyone?" Barry got to his feet while Iris looked curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Barry closed his eyes not wanting to lie but he had no choice.

"Ah there is a mugging in progress, stay here and I'll be right back" he kissed her goodbye and left the house towards Star Labs.

Ra's Al Ghul was waiting for him in the main lab when he arrived, 2 Assassins were hidden in the blind spot of the entrance with their bows trained aiming at the blank space, Barry had lost all sense of training, Caitlin Cisco, Joe and Doctor Wells were in trouble.

Speeding into the main lab and coming to a halt he had no time to react when 2 arrows shot into his back "AAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell to his knee's another 2 arrows were fired into his hand with rope attached to them.

Taking the rope, the 2 ninja Assassins pulled, spreading his arms wide and keeping him from escaping, Barry mentally kicked himself for not remembering the training Oliver had taught him about scanning the environment before running into a situation, and he was right.

"You must be the Flash, I must say I expected more of a fight" Barry tried breaking loose but the more he tried the more pressure they pulled on the rope holding him in place.

"Where are the others?" Barry asked before Ra's motioned to the 1 ninja to bring them in, one by one Caitlin and Cisco and Joe then Doctor Wells filled into the main lab, Ra's smiled "And we mustn't forget the Flash's girlfriend" he laughed as a yelling Iris was brought in through the door kicking and screaming, she looked to Barry and then Ra's and noticed the sword he was clutching.

"Pull off his mask, he won't be needing it" he said and the new arrival who had taken Iris after he had left walked over and tore the mask away from him.

"Bear!" Iris whimpered as he tried to break free but still failed.

"Goodbye…" Ra's drew his sword and went in for the plunging kill when Barry throwing all his strength into it yank the one ninja holding him in place and pushed him into Ra's sending both men toppling over, Barry super sped to the other and hit him hard before he was forced to retreat due to weakness, he had recently fed but the constant tries and fails in escaping earlier took its toll, falling out of Super speed to get his bearing's he failed to see it, Iris screamed as he felt a sharp cold pain run through his gut.

"BARRY!" She screamed as they fell into a shocked silence, falling to the ground blood poured from his mouth and wound, shock was hitting his systems as he had never experienced this pain before finally collapsing onto his back.

"You're friend Oliver put up more of a fight" Ra's muttered "You bring disgrace to him"

Barry tried to breath, Iris got free and she crawled over to his body "Barry" she whimpered, Barry looked to Iris and gave a choked smile as blood ran down his cheek "I-I-I-Iris" he tried to speak but the blood filling his mouth was stopping the flow of words he wanted to say.

Ra's and his League left them all as Barry lay there in the arms of Iris as he "I-I-I Love Y-Y-Y-You Iris" he whispered and she let her tears drop "I love you too Barry" soon he took his final breath and his eyes closed forever.

"No Barry!" she shook him "BARRRRYYY!" she screamed as she cried freely.

Present Time:

Joe came back about half hour later "Come Iris… Let's go home"

"But Barry…" She whimpered.

Doctor Wells came in "He'll be here when you come back tomorrow Miss West" he looked broken as they did.

"Iris… Barry wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" Joe whispered and Iris reluctantly let go, keeping her eyes fixed on Barry as she was led away from Star Labs.

West Residence:

The house was filled with silence as Joe left Iris in the main room when he went to the kitchen, when he came back he found her lying on her side gazing into nothing, she had lost her best friend and the one she loved.

Suddenly the lights went out, Joe drew his gun suspicious: there was no storm tonight: the sound of a window smashing nearby, Joe pulled Iris to her feet and pulled her behind him as Ra's and his men came in.

Joe raised his gun to fire but was stopped when an Arrow knocked it out of his hand.

"Now what do you want?" Joe Yelled.

"To finish what we started…" 2 Ninja assassins drew back their bows and took aim on Iris and Joe.

Star Labs:

Caitlin was sat on her own in the main corridor when something drew her attention, it was not until later she realised that 2 Ninja Assassins were back to finish them.

"Doctor Well's" she yelled as she entered the main Lab and he came in with Cisco "What's wrong Caitlin" he asked and Caitlin pointed to the door "The assassins are back" she announced and Wells looked to Cisco "Lockdown this room" Cisco was about to when the Assassins entered.

Diggle and Felicity had bid their goodbyes earlier to Barry's dead body before heading to a hotel for the night in order to attend the ceremony of the fallen speedster which meant they were left alone.

"Time to die" they announced taking aim at Wells, Cisco and Caitlin.

Back in Action:

Barry woke up in a bright light room, his vision was blurred but he made out the shape of his friend Oliver in his Arrow suit standing in the corner.

"Oliver" Barry Stood to his feet.

"You were not supposed to end like this Barry, you were not meant to die at the hands of Ra's Al Ghul" Oliver said looking to his friend sadly.

"I guess you were wrong… I'm no hero" Barry said nodding his head.

"Barry… you're a symbol of hope for Central City, they know you're out there, protecting them against the darkness" Oliver walked around the room.

"Well it's too late now" Barry muttered.

"No" Oliver Queen smiled "You heal faster, your mind is in between life and death while your body heals, you're here because somebody wants to see you"

"Who?" Barry asked curiously.

"Barry" a soft angelic voice came from behind him, the familiar sight made his smile brighten up if possible "Mom"

Barry's mom reached forward pressing a palm to his cheek "My Barry, I'm so proud of you" she whispered with a tear falling down her cheek, Barry couldn't keep his own emotions down and hugged her "I miss you so much mom" he let his own tears fall.

"It's time Barry, Time for you to let go" she whispered placing both her hands on his cheeks "Fear has held you back for too long" Barry shook his head "I can't you mom, I can't"

"I'm here" she pointed to his heart "I'll be here forever… A mother's love never dies"

"Mom" she slowly faded from him "I love you Barry"

Barry turned to face Oliver who held a mask out to him "You ready to get back to work?"

Taking the mask from his friends hand he placed the mask back on, Oliver smiled "By the way, I'm coming back to Starling City" Barry grinned "Then I'll be there when you return"

Everything went black.

Star Labs:

Barry woke with a gasp of air, his wound was fully healed but he was trying to catch breath when he saw it, his super speed kicked in and soon he was running towards the arrows about to hit their targets before attacking the ninja assassins who were trying to kill his friend's.

Caitlin, Cisco and Wells opened their eyes and gasped, Barry was standing before them in his red suit which was still blood stained from earlier, Barry clutched the point where he was stabbed "Oh crap that hurt" he complained.

Caitlin bounded over to him and pulled him into a tight hug "Don't you do that again" she growled out and he chuckled "As my doctor wishes" he replied before turning to the 1 waking ninja he had knocked out "Where is Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Go to hell" the ninja replied and was met with a super punch to the nose like lightning.

"Where is he?" Barry asked again.

"To kill you're girl" he snarled before falling back unconscious.

"Iris!" he super sped away.

West residence:

Iris and Joe closed their eyes until a familiar gust of wind blew past them and the sound of 2 bodies hitting the ground made them open their eyes, standing in front of them was a blood stained Barry Allen.

"Barry" Iris whispered and Barry gave her a smile before turning to Ra's who looked to his men of either side of him and found them unconscious on the floor.

"It seems I underestimated you Flash… It won't happen again" he advanced on the hero.

Barry's mother's words echoed in his head "Let your fear go Barry, Let me go"

Barry's eyes flashed with red lightning and soon he was ducking and sliding away from Ra's Al Ghul's punches before landing a few of his own.

Ra's stumbled back away from this hero and his new found strength and he went in for another attack but was hit again and again by mile a minute punches sending him flying back and into the kitchen worktop, Barry advanced and Ra's stumbled forward "This one's for Oliver" bringing his fist low, he ramped up his speed and sent a super speed uppercut to Ra's chin sending him flying out the window.

Barry stood there as a bloodied Ra's got to his feet them collapsed, Barry gripped him tight "I know where to put you" and he did, he didn't place him in the particle like he planned earlier but instead on the Island where Slade Wilson was imprisoned.

Weeks later:

Everything was getting back to normal, well normal for Barry that was. Iris refused to let him out of her arms, and Joe was twice as protective of the kid now, Felicity and Diggle congratulated him on catching and defeating Ra's, and Caitlin was constantly hovering over him like a mother hen.

"Iris I'm fine" Barry tried to argue and keep a straight face.

"You died in my arms Barry… I'm not letting you out of my sight" she sat in the loft of the precinct where Barry worked, Joe laughed when he heard Iris was taking days off from work to watch Barry work in the Star Labs and in the police lab too.

Barry pulled his girlfriend close and kissed her, she moaned into the kiss and smiled "I love you Iris" he whispered against her lips as she replied "I love you too Barry" the kiss continued until they were hit by cold water splashing on them, Joe was holding the bucket and laughing heartily.

Starling City:

The Flash stood on the rooftop overlooking the city and smiled "You're late" he laughed.

"You're rubbing off on me" Oliver smirked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Oliver" Barry said.

"Same to you Barry" there on in, everything returned to normal...

…Well or as close to normal as you can get.

(I would like to thank you all for following me on making this 3 part Flash series, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed part 1 &amp;2, please enjoy part 3 and if you have Any Flash suggestions send them in anytime you want. Again thank you for the reviews too)

Lycanboy666


End file.
